Still Young
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Of all places he had expected to run into David Karofsky, a coffee shop in California hadn't exactly been on the list. written for Kurtofsky Week on tumblr.


**Title:** Ours**  
Author:** lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr**  
Rating:** PG**  
Word Count:** 2816**  
Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers: **Everything up through episode 3.14 "On My Way."  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
Summary:** _Of all places he had expected to run into David Karofsky, a coffee shop in California hadn't exactly been on the list._  
**A/N:** So I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do for Kurtofsky Week but then I saw the college day and this… just sort of happened. Basically, it's a whole bunch of snippets that take you through their first year at college. :D Also, title and summary come from Taylor Swift's "Ours."

* * *

_01.)_

"David?"

"Oh. Kurt. H-hey."

Kurt stared dumbfounded at him, watching as the other boy clutched his pencil tightly, trying to get a grip on himself when Kurt had called his name. Kurt smiled amazedly, pulling the chair out for him to sit down in. Of all places he had expected to run into David Karofsky, a coffee shop in California hadn't exactly been on the list. "What, uhm... what are you doing here?"

Dave chuckled. "Got a scholarship to Berkeley, so... yeah, I'm going here now. Kind of crazy, actually. Never really thought I'd and up here. If leaving Ohio was anyone's dream, it was yours."

Kurt smiled fondly at that, because of _course_ that had been his dream, it'd been his dream for as long as he could remember. He hadn't known that Dave knew his dream as well, though.

"I'm glad you made it. Out of Lima, I mean."

Kurt grinned, letting out a small laugh. "Thanks. Me too. It's nice to see a friendly face, actually. I still don't know many people here. How are you liking it here, then?"

"It, well... it's different. Lot different than Ohio, that's for sure."

Kurt scoffed. "No kidding. I came here with my dad at the beginning of the summer to tour the school and make sure I'd like it and everything and it still amazes me how... busy it is."

"Yeah..." Dave glanced at his watch, started, and swore as he nearly jumped out of his chair, trying to grab his things. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for work. But, uh... call me or something if you want. We can hang out or whatever."

Kurt gave him another smile and nodded, watching as Dave left the coffee shop quickly, almost running into the doorframe on his way out.

Kurt laughed to himself and pulled out his wallet, hurrying to get in line before more people showed up.

"One Grande nonfat mocha, please."

* * *

_02.)_

"So I'm going out tonight with a couple of friends to the movies," said Kurt into the phone.

"Okay…" Dave replied slowly, apparently not catching on.

Kurt huffed. Dave could be so dense sometimes. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Oh. Uhm…"

"You don't have to," Kurt hurried, "I just thought I would ask. There's about eight of us and most of them are paired up with each other, it's just Kaley and I who don't have anyone."

There was a long pause before Dave finally spoke again. "You asking me to be your date, dude?" he asked, half nervous, half amused.

Kurt flushed, closing his eyes tightly. "Yes?"

Dave let out a short laugh.

"Like I said, I was only asking. I don't know, I guess I just thought I'd-"

"I'll go."

"…You will?"

"Sure. Nothing else to do. Don't' really wanna spend my Friday night working on a stupid English paper anyway."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you. I really owe you for this."

"Just get me a big bucket of popcorn and we'll call it even."

Kurt laughed. "Of course."

* * *

"Kurt! You brought a date?"

"Yes," beamed Kurt. "Everyone, this is David," he said, clapping said boy on the chest. "David, this is Kaley, Ashley, Luke, Steph, Kyle, Tom, and Dean."

"Uh… hi," said Dave awkwardly in greeting, to which everyone smiled back with a wave and chorus of "hello"s.

"You're on the hockey team, right?" asked Steph, and Dave nodded. "Yeah, I've seen you play. You're good."

Dave ducked in embarrassment slightly and mumbled out a quiet "thanks."

Kurt smiled at him, clapping his hands once. "So. Shall we go in? Dave here wants some popcorn and anyway it's going to start soon."

The group nodded and started filing into the theater while Kurt took Dave's hand in his own easily. Dave glanced at him but Kurt was paying him no mind, already pulling him along.

"Hi. Two for Silent Hill."

* * *

_03.)_

"Please help me."

"David?" Kurt asked, opening the door to his room even wider. "Are you okay? What're you doi-"

He was cut off as Dave shoved past him, making his way into the room to sit in his desk chair, practically throwing the boom in his hand onto the floor with a _thump_.

Kurt stared. "Uhm..."

"I need your help. This stupid French class is driving me insane and I know you took it in high school-"

"Oui, je suis assez bon à parler français."

"So I thought maybe you could help me out. If you don't mind."

"What do you need help with, exactly?" asked Kurt, sitting beside Dave on the bed.

"Well the dumbass teacher wants us to make up some conversation where we speak with another person in the class and introduce ourselves and shit. We were supposed to do it like last week but then she had some family emergency and had to cancel class all week."

"Okay, well… Salut. Je suis Kurt. Et tu?"

"Uh… je suis Dave?"

"Très bien!" replied Kurt with a smile, and flipped through the French I textbook to find some good questions to ask for their conversation.

They spent the next hour and a half practicing Dave's language and diction until Kurt noticed Dave staring at him, flushed.

"…Are you okay?"

"F-fine. I should go, you probably have homework or whatever," Dave hurried, already standing from the bed and walking toward the door.

"No, you can stay, it's fine. David!" he called, watching as the door slammed shut, echoing throughout the room.

Kurt sat there in the wake of Dave's departure, blinking in confusion.

He didn't even know what he'd done wrong.

* * *

_04.)_

"I don't understand how she could actually wanna be with that tool instead of Humphrey Bogart."

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "You really think she should be with _Rick_ as opposed to Victor Laszlo?"

"Well yeah. She totally loved him and then all they had to show for it was Paris. Fucking _Paris_, man. And then she just showed up at Rick's bar with that ugly Victor dude, when you could tell she totally still loves Rick."

Kurt stared at him, thoroughly amused. "You know, you didn't get this worked up during Some Like it Hot."

"Well yeah, but Marilyn Monroe was awesome in that. This chick is just an idiot."

"Okay I'm going to shut this off if you don't stop talking," Kurt threatened, already reaching for the remote, but Dave stopped him mid-reach.

"No, don't. I'll shut up, I swear."

He was back to talking not five minutes later.

When Dave looked down at Kurt after a while – after he'd stopped responding to Dave's complaints – Kurt was fast asleep on his shoulder.

He spent the rest of Casablanca with a small smile on his face, even as Ilsa left on the plane with Victor that bitch.

* * *

_05.)_

Dave opened the door to his room, taking in the sullen looking boy in front of him.

"Ian broke up with me."

Dave felt a rush of anger run through him. He'd never really liked Ian that much in the first place. He was kind of a dipshit and an idiot to boot, not to mention he had the one person Dave wanted most, Kurt. He didn't ever understand why Kurt was dating him in the first place, besides the fact that the guy was hot and, like Dave, was on the hockey team. He almost wondered if Kurt was only dating him because he liked that someone was actually interested in him.

"Come on in." Dave stepped out of the doorway, ushering him in with a hand on his back. "You okay? Did you want anything?" he asked, going to the mini fridge as Kurt sat on his bed.

"Sure."

"I have… water and Dr. Pepper."

"Water's fine."

Dave grabbed a bottle and hurried over, sitting beside him on the bed and handing the water to him.

"Thanks," mumbled Kurt, and Dave gave him a short nod.

"Did you wanna talk about it?"

"I just… I don't understand. Everything was going fine. Just fine. And then tonight we were making out on his bed-" Dave grit his teeth "-and all of a sudden he just pulled away and said we should break up. I don't know what happened."

"The guy's a jerk, okay? That's what happened."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "He said he – he thinks I have… _feelings_ for you."

Dave stilled, hand rubbing soothing circles Kurt's back coming to a halt.

"And I just… I'm so confused. You're my friend, why would he think I…"

Dave pulled his hand away slowly and took him by the shoulders, making sure Kurt looked at him. "He's an idiot. You got that? He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Kurt nodded, the barest hint of a smile gracing his face, and pulled Dave in for a tight hug.

"Thanks. You're too good to me, I don't deserve you," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder.

Dave fought the urge to scoff because _fuck_ if that wasn't the biggest lie of the century. If anything, it was completely the opposite.

"Of course you don't," he teased.

Kurt pulled away from the embrace, fixing him with a stare and a raised eyebrow. "Really now."

Dave let out a laugh, nudging him with his shoulder, chuckling even harder when Kurt hit back. Lowering his hands slowly to Kurt's sides, Dave watched as Kurt's hands rose in self-defense, shrinking away.

"No, no, no, don't you dare, don't yo-"

Kurt fell into a fit of giggles as Dave's hands furiously roamed all over his sides, tickling him. He knew how much cheering up Kurt needed right now and he'd do almost anything to help Kurt feel better. And what better way to do that than to make him laugh.

And if that included him punching that jackass Ian at the next hockey practice and fighting with him and going to the penalty box at the next three games, well, all he'd really say was that the bastard got in his way.

It sure made _him_ feel better anyway.

* * *

_06.)_

"So where's Davey, then?"

"What?"

Kurt stared at Kaley in confusion, watching as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you guys are practically attached at the hip. Whenever I see you, he's right there with you. Which is weird, because I haven't seen him in two days now."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's at work, Kal. Leave it alone."

"I'm just saying, I'm surprised I haven't seen him. Aren't you pretty much dating him now?"

"E-excuse me?"

Kaley gave him a long look.

"No. No, we're not dating." Damn it, he could already feel his cheeks turning pink just at the mere thought of it.

Kaley snorted. "If you say so, honey."

He spent the rest of the afternoon going through the past few weeks in his head.

The flirty way they would talk to each other and the longing gazes Dave would send him… that, quite honestly, he was almost sure he sent back sometimes.

Kurt felt a dull aching in his chest, his heart beating quicker the more he thought about it.

Well _fuck_.

* * *

_07.)_

Kurt stared at his plate, pushing around the tortellini on his plate absentmindedly.

"What's up with you?"

Kurt sighed. "Do you think we spend too much time together?"

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"It's nothing, nevermind," he replied, forcing a smile.

They were silent for a few more minutes before Kurt stood suddenly, throwing his bag over his shoulder and picking up his tray before walking away quickly.

"Where're you going? Kurt! Hey, get back here!" Dave yelled after him, and Kurt nearly ran into him as he turned to leave from the tray return, stopping short.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I just… I need to go."

"Why?"

"Because I do, okay?"

"That's not a reason, dude. Just _tell_ me what's wrong."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly. "Fine. You know what's wrong? I like you. Alright? That's what's wrong. That's why I ran out of there. Because I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I felt like I was about to have a stroke or something, because I _like_ you. You're sweet and just so far from the guy you were back then and you're my friend and I _shouldn't_ like you. And none of this is making any sense to me and I feel like my head is about to explode. More than anything, though, I'm scared. _Terrified_, really."

Dave stared, open-mouthed, watching in confusion as Kurt swallowed and sighed.

"Please say something."

"…You like me. _You._"

"Yes?"

Dave stood there, baffled, just trying to mull over in his mind the mere notion of _Kurt_ liking _him_. It was… unthinkable. And something that he thought could never in a hundred years happen.

_Oh god_, thought Kurt. Dave didn't like him anymore. That's what this was. It had to be, what else could spurn that kind of reaction?

Before he knew what he was even doing, he was running out of the building, heart pounding.

* * *

Dave knocked softly on the door to Kurt's room, and then again when he didn't hear any noise coming from inside.

Kurt was dressed in his pajamas already and Dave could see the small pint of Blue Bunny Bunny Tracks ice cream sitting on the bed, spoon sticking out of it.

"Oh. Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why'd you leave so fast from lunch today?" Dave asked, turning the question around.

Kurt fought the urge to clench his jaw in frustration. "Because I would rather not look like an idiot?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Listen, I know what you were going to say, okay? And it's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"No, you're not."

Kurt's arms crossed over his chest as he rolled his eyes. "Oh and how would _you_ know?"

"Because you're eating Blue Bunny ice cream. You only eat that when you're really upset." Kurt looked at him with annoyance. Dave had gotten to know him over the year _far_ too well for his liking if he knew this much about his eating habits. "Now what the hell is your problem? Why'd you run out of there?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, fixing Dave with a stare. "Do you still… have _feelings_ for me?" he asked slowly.

"I…"

"Do you?"

Dave gave a tiny nod. "I still love you or whatever, if that's what you mean."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing. He couldn't help the smile that came over his face, though. _Love you or whatever_. Only Dave could say that and still be completely sincere.

Leaning up slightly, Kurt pressed his lips to Dave's, feeling Dave's sharp intake of breath before relaxing into the kiss. Dave's hands came to rest on Kurt's hips, pulling him even closer to himself.

"Did… did you want to come in?"

Dave gulped, eyes wide, and let Kurt pull him inside.

* * *

_08.)_

"Hi, can we get some drinks here? Ginger ale for me and…"

"Coke, please."

"Of course," replied the flight attendant, reaching down to the cart for the cups and drinks.

Kurt reached over to take Dave's hand, squeezing gently. "So are you excited? To be going home?"

"Yeah, I guess. Nervous though."

"What? Why would you be nervous?"

Dave stared at him. "You're making me meet your dad again, dude. It's not really means for celebration or whatever when he wanted the beat the living hell out of me back when he first saw me."

"David that was two years ago. It's all in the past, so don't worry about it. I've talked to him, I've told him about us, I'm pretty sure he's forgiven you by now."

"He has?" asked Dave, clearly doubtful.

"…Yes?"

Dave snorted. "You're not very convincing, but thanks for trying anyway."

"Hey. Any snide remarks from him and I'll kick his ass, got it?"

"No, you won't."

"Well no, I wouldn't kick him or anything, but I'd certainly give him a stern talking-to anyway."

Dave laughed as the attendant handed them their drinks and miniature bags of pretzels.

"Did you need anything else?"

Kurt smiled up at her. "No, we're good, thank you."

"Well just let me know if you do," she said, before moving onto the next row of seats.

Dave drank slowly, trying to calm his nerves.

"David. Everything will be fine, okay? You'll see."

He was still terrified that Kurt's dad was going to hit him or something when he showed up for dinner that night, but as he felt Kurt grip his hand just a little bit tighter and saw his smile… he wasn't really sure he cared much.

Burt could hit him for all he cared. Because Dave, by some miracle, had gotten Kurt, even after everything.

And that was worth so much more than anything else.

_fin._


End file.
